Wonderful Pet Shop of Horrors
by ExAxL
Summary: Deep in the heart of Chinatown, there are rare and valuable commodities available nowhere else. Within my pet shop, you will find just that. Please enter, and tonight you will find something you desire.
1. Dream

****

**~Wonderful Pet Shop of Horrors~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pet Shop of Horrors and HNKNA, but sadly I never will.**

****

__

**Unlike the gruesome, disturbing ending in Pet Shop of Horrors, I made them all slightly happier endings because of HnKnA.

* * *

**

_Deep in the heart of Chinatown, there are rare and valuable commodities. Within my pet shop, you will find just that. Please enter, and you will find something you desire tonight._

**~Wonderful Pet Shop of Horrors~**

***~Dream~***

The bell to the door clinked and the door opened. Alice Liddell made her way down the long hallway, her dress swaying side to side with her movements. The walls were a deep burgundy, something that added to the exotic scent that filled the air. Pulling open the door, Alice stepped inside a spacious room, filled with tassels and strands of beads, glittery gold and purple linings. A scene from a fairy tale, it's beauty unmatched.

This was Count D's Pet Shop.

" Um, hello. Is anybody here?" Alice spoke softly, hoping not to wake any people or animals.  
" May I help you find something today?" a porcelein voice, smooth and clear asked her.

From behind a curtain held up by a twisted golden tassel, a man stepped out. His kimono/ yukata style outfit was a silky green with pink and white cherry blossom petals and a swaying pattern of red, a purple sash tied around his waist. " Is there something I can do for you, miss?"

Alice cleared her throat, and breathed deeply. " Yes, actually. You see, I was looking for a pet. A bird, to be precise, but I can't really find anything that fits what I'm looking for. I was told that this pet shop is filled with exotic pets, so I was wondering if you could help me."

The Count held out his hand, his long pink nails beckoning towards her. " Welcome to my pet shop. I think I have something that will interest you. Tell me, what exactly do you seek in this bird?" Alice put a finger to her chin.

" Well, I'd like one that sings. That's what I was really looking for."  
Count held out his hand again, and this time Alice placed her hand in his. He led her down a long hallway laced with tassels and curtains. " For many different reasons, this particular animal cannot be publicly displayed. If you will please enter the back storage room, I think you will like what you see."

Alice did what she was told, pushing the purple curtains aside and stepping into the storage room.  
" By the way, Count, is that smell filling the air incense? It smells wonderful."

The Count nodded and smiled, his painted purple lips curving up. " The incense helps remove smell, and helps to keep the animals calm."  
"Namely, this magnificent creature."

The Count walked to the side of the room, and placed his hand on a long dangling tassel. " We might startle it if I turn on the lights, so please stand back." Alice leaned next to the wall, waiting for the owner to pull the rope. He did, and the curtains recoiled up, revealing something that made the young maiden gasp.

Sitting on a glass couch, a magnificently dressed man sat with one leg over the other. His tunic-like top was designed with gold intricates and white japanese circles, almost in the pattern of flowers. A teardrop jewel rested on the middle of his forehead, reflecting a bright red at her. He wore a black skirt like material that split halfway on the side, revealing his legs. On his head was a headset filled with exotic flowers, with a few chains with flowers dangling on the side of his face. Gold manacles with red jewels encircled his wrists, and solid green bands on his ankles clashed against his bare feet. Black strands of hair whisped down from his headset, falling around his face perfectly.

Alice gasped." What is this? That's not a bird, that's a-"  
" Come closer," the Count beckoned. She walked closer, and the strange creature jumped. White wings spread from his back as he hovered close to the Count's shoulder. "This rare bird is from a small island in the south pacific. It's known as "_Strelizia_."

The bird man glared at Alice, his wide eyes fluttering with his wings." There are no illustrations in books because there are only a few found in this world. He is not only beautiful, but his singing voice is stunning as well."

"...singing voice?" Alice couldn't utter a word.  
"I see, how much is he? I think he's a magnificent breed."

Count smile." First we'll see to his accomodations. Then the price will be discussed."  
Alice nodded.

The Liddell estate had a greenhouse the size of a tennis court, and it was perfectly heated. A fantastic home for a bird from the south tropics. As they stood on the ground, Alice and the Count gazed up at the bird. He sat there, perched against the branch of a tree. He looked down at them, that strange expression plastered on his face.

_Sing for me, let me hear your voice. I need to know what you sound like._  
Minutes passed, nothing happened.

" Why isn't he singing?"

Count held up a blue jar and opened the lid, letting a sweet smelling incense leak out into the air. " Do not rush him. This is a frail bird, let him adjust first." The Count smiled.

From the rustling of the trees, Alice looked up. The bird glanced down, then opened his mouth.

_What song is that? It's so.. magnificent. _

The song filled the room, bringing a sad, yet hopeful tune to it.  
" It seems he likes you."

Alice looked at Count." Then have I recieved approval to be his owner?" With a nod, Count held out a piece of paper and a pen, and Alice took it in her hands." This seems to be a very fussy bird."

From writing her signature, Alice glanced at him." Excuse me?"  
" He's fussy, therefore will not sing for those he doesn't like."

"Also, please be sure to follow the terms of the contract. If not, I'm afraid the store cannot be held liable for any accidnets that may happen."  
Alice nodded." I understand."

**1. Feed him fresh fruit for every meal of the day.**  
**2. Do not let anyone else see him.**  
**3. When he sings, you must listen by his side.**  
**He will not stop singing until he sees his owner's face,**  
**He will keep singing even if his throat bleeds from it. **

Alice smiled as the Count took his leave. They had agreed on the payment being fruit tarts from Madame C's pastry shop. Turning back to the glorious bird, Alice sighed. He was still singing.

_This voice, this song. High and low, fast and slow, both beautiful and sad. I don't know what it means, I can't understand the words being sung, but it touches and hurts my heart at the same time. Why does it make me cry?_

"It's a love song!" the Count exclaimed.  
" Love?" Alice repeated.

"His lovely outfit and wings and heart melting voice. Doesn't everything use these tactics to get a mate?"  
"With many animals, especially birds, the males work hard to impress the females. To sucessfully propose, every male must have a talent of his own."

_Propose...? ...To me..? _

"But I'm human. Isn't he a bird?" Alice questioned.

" Yes, but he was raised by a breeder, so it may be highly possible he thinks of himself as human.

_So he doesn't see himself as a bird. _

" What do you plan on calling him?"

Placing her hand under her chin, she looked confused, then smiled." You said he would sing even if his throat bled until he saw my face, right?" Count nodded.

" I'll call him... Blood." Count smiled, and handed her a piece of chocolate cream pie.

"Miss, Sir has come home!"

" Dad!" Alice called. " Hello, sweetheart. I have some news that'll blow you away." He cleared his throat." I've arranged a meeting between you and one of our biggest rival's sons. As of now, you two will soon be offically engaged." The old man laughed, but Alice couldn't feel her knees. She ran to the greenhouse, tears leaking from her eyes. Throwing herself on a velvet couch within the greenhouse, Alice cried nonstop, until long, talon-like nails brushed against her skin. Alice looked up. Blood hovered over her, his eyes seemed to be moaning.

_Blood.. are you trying to comfort me? _

The bird man seemed to be smiling, but she couldn't tell.  
His nails brushed the hair from her face, touching her neck with his clawed fingers. He nuzzled her face with his nose, cooing softly like a dove. He leaned back and jumped into the air, his silvery white wings spreading like clouds. He hovered a few feet away, in reaching distance.  
Alice held out her hand, and reluctantly, the bird man flew closer, leaning his head into her palm. She pet him like a dog, tracing the designs on his headset. He started cooing again, soft and low.

He pulled away again, and flew high into the canopy of the greenhouse. Through the foliage, she could see him moving through the treetops. She couldn't see him anymore, mostly because he had stopped moving. Suddenly, two great white wings wrapped around her, along with a pair of creamy white colored arms. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, purring and cooing like a tiny quail.

" If only I could marry you instead of the president's son," Alice whimpered. She hadn't realized what she said until she felt herself lifted off her feet and was perched against the branch of a tree. The creature hovered effortlessly on his strong wings, leaning his pale face closer. His light, feathery lips pressed against her cheek, and gently, he pulled back. The flower tipped chains dangled around his face as he lifted himself next to her. He wrapped his soft wings around her, his magnificent voice lulling her to sleep.

_I've always wondered what it would be like to be a bird._

_

* * *

_

**The first of the Horror series, based on the first chapter of the manga. If you haven't read the manga or seen the anime, I highly reccomend it. You'll probably never see an anime with a more beautiful character like the Count. He's a creeper, but I would bake him pastries any day.**


	2. Dreizehn

****

~Wonderful Pet Shop of Horrors~

_Deep in the heart of Chinatown, there are rare and valuable commodities. Here, you will find just that. Please enter, and tonght you will find something you desire._

***~ Dreizehn~***

The bell to the shop's door clinked, signaling the arrival of a customer. Alice Liddell walked down the burgundy hallways, passing through the curtains that hung loosely by tassels and breathing in the exotic incense that filled the air. A man held on to her shoulder, walking closely behind her. The two came to a big room, one decorated with silky draping curtains and chairs and a table. A soft pink trailed through the air, the strongest scent of incense in the entire shop.

" Welcome. How may I serve you this evening, Miss Alice?" a glassy voice called to them.

" Count! You remember me?" Alice gasped. He smiled at her." But of course. I never forget a customer. I believe you purchased two canaries at that time."

Alice looked down at the floor." It's terrible. My house burned down, so the birds-

Count sighed deeply." Please accept my dearest apologies for the loss of your parents. I read about it in the papers. Burglary, murder, and if it couldn't get any worse, a fire."

"Yes, the fire also stole my sight," Alice sighed. She removed the solid black glasses that sat on her nose, revealing a dull set of blue eyes. Amidst Count and Alice, another voice spoke up." I thought a pet would be just the thing to cheer Alice up, to get her mind off these things. It's not healthy to stay inside all alone all day long," the man said.

" And you are?" the Count questioned." This is my late mother's cousin, he used to work with my father."  
" My name is Edward. Nice to meet you," Edward declared, shaking hands with the Count.

" Ever since the tragedy, Edward has been taking care of me," Alice sighed, her heart sinking in misery." Oh, come on, Alice! We're family aren't we? That means we need to watch out for each other," Edward said, placing his hand on her shoulder. The Count kept a glare on Edward, a suspicious glance forming on his face." If Miss Alice has lost her vision, I take it your looking for a seeing-eye dog?"

" A seeing-eye dog? At a pet shop?" Edward looked at the Count, confused." This is Chinatown. We have all manner of creatures for sale," Count replied." Now, if you will, Alice, please follow me to the back room."

" Wait," Edward interrupted," I'll come too."

" No, that won't be neccesary. The animal will better recognize it's master if they met alone initially."

As they made their way down the hall, the lights grew dimmer and dimmer. They stopped at a gated door, covered by silver trimmings and purple spirals trailing up the doors." Sorry about Edward. He's a little protective since the accident."

" I understand," the Count replied. He pushed against the door and entered, taking her hand to guide her through the dark room. " It's really quite. Where's the dog?"

Count flipped on the lights." He's close by. You cannot hear him because he won't move until instructed. Seeing-eye dogs are extremely well trained. They will not approach you until they recieve permission."

Alice giggled." Okay. Well.. it's kind of weird to say this but," she held out her hand to the air," shake."

She expected to feel a furry paw slip into her hand, but it was so far from that. A sleek, black gloved hand took hold of hers, holding lightly to her delicate skin. In a stir of shock, Alice thrashed back, snapping her hand away from the mysterious gloved figure." Count! What is this! That's no dog, it's a human," Alice cried. Count placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her find a secure stance." No, I assure you, he is a dog. He used to be a military dog in Germany. He is a Doberman."

Alice pulled away slightly." You're lying! Playing tricks on a blind woman, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Count laughed." No trick. He will become your eyes and serve you faithfully as your bodyguard. You said the criminal who killed your parents is still on loose. Although your eyes fail you now, you are a witness to the crime. The criminal may be after your life as well. However, this dog will keep you safe. He will protect you, even in the depths of Hell. He will obey his master's every command and protect you with his very life."

" He'd die.. for me?"

The man that stood before them stamped his boots against the ground, placing his hand to his head in a salute." Ja," he exclaimed.

* * *

" Hey, wasn't that Alice Liddell?" a man asked, entering the incense filled domain." Oh, hello Lieutenant Orcot, nice to see you again." Leon looked out the window, watching as the car grew smaller and smaller." The blind cinderella who inherited a fortune almost three months ago."

" Did her family have that much money?"

" From what I heard, her father was in the middle of a patent application that could make the family millions.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt when Leon stomped over the the Count, their faces inches apart." "You better not have sold them one of your freak creatures!"

Count seemed hurt." Aww detective, where's the trust? I just gave her a seeing-eye dog that will also protect her if she needs it."  
" By the way, detective, do you know if her blindness is permanent?

" Actually, I haven't heard all the details. But the doctors think that her blindness is a psychosomatic response to the trauma."

" The trauma?"

" We're hoping it's just a temporary thing. Once she can see again, she can I.D whoever the culprit is."

Count continued in pouring them both a cup of tea." I can't blame the poor child. She watched her parents die and barely escaped a burning house. I don't think I'd want to see any more of such an ugly world either."

* * *

" My my," Alice's nanny exclaimed," I expected something a bit.. smaller."

" Either way," Edward chimed in," he's quite the impressive pup, don't you think? Speaking of which, I'll be leaving for Chicago tomorrow for a seminar, and now I don't have to worry about leaving you alone now."

" That's perfect," the nanny announced," by the way, what's his name?"

The Doberman moved closer to Alice." Dreizehn," he replied." It's German for thirteen."  
" I.. see. And what does it eat?" the nanny, Mrs. Kelly, asked." Oh, the Count gave me a recipe. Can you make it?"

" No problem, sweetie."

" Well, it nice to know there's more protection in the house. At any rate, it's time for me to leave."  
" Edward," Alice sighed." Hey now, don't make that face. I'll be back next week, and you've got Dreizehn in the house to protect you." Before Edward got in the cab, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alice's forehead.

" Bye," she waved.

**~ Later that Night~**

"Good night then, Miss Alice."

Alice strode to her bed, staying on a single straight path. _At least I can take care of myself now._ As she stepped on the rug, it came out from under her. She fell backwards, fumbling down to the floor. Before she fell, a hand clamped onto her arm." D-Dreizehn! What are you doing in here?"

" My duty is to help you-

" GET OUT! THIS IS A LADY'S ROOM- GET OUT!"

She shoved Dreizehn out the door, slamming it behind him." The guest room is all set so get down there already!" _How insensitive! What's wrong with him!_

She flopped down on the bed, her spotted pajamas wrinkling against the covers. _I don't want to seem ungrateful, but.. I have to return the dog. _Slipping underneath the thick wool covers, her mind drifted away and sleep took over. _That's what I'll do. Tomorrow, I'll take him back._

Sunlight flickered through the curtains as Alice dressed herself. A floral dress that touched her knees, topped with an overcoat and soft brown knee length boots. As she reached for the door and pulled it open, something was in front of the door." Dreizehn?"

" Good morning," a deep voice greeted her.

" Were you sleeping at the door the entire night?"

" Yes. Is there a problem?"

Before she could answer, Dreizehn grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs." Please be careful where you walk." As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the two were greeted by Mrs. Kelly." Good morning, I've prepared breakfast for you and Dora-chan," she said.

Alice bit her lips to hold back laughter." She called you _Dora-chan_."

* * *

" Ah! Dora-chan, what are you doing" Alice cried, suddenly shocked by being lifted off her feet." There was a water puddle."  
" Next time, just tell me!"

" Ja."

" Keep your distance."

" Ja."

After she had been put down and they continued walking on the path to Chinatown, two voices came behind them, rising up over the rest. " Alice? Hey Alice!" Two girls ran up to them, excitment jolting from their bodies.  
" Hi Ellie! Hi Amanda! How are you?"

" Awesome, like usual. What about you? Is it alright for you to be outside like this?"

Alice nodded, and while her nose was in the air, she glanced in the direction of a new scent." Hey Ellie, did you change perfumes?"

" Yup, you can tell?"

" Since I can't see anymore, my other senses have become more sensitive."

" Yeah, but it's not like it's permanent. It'll heal over time, won't it?"

After a few seconds of silence, they two girls were stuttering." U-uh, Alice. Who's your..

" Oh, this is Dora-chan, he's my..

What Alice couldn't see were the sparkly hearts in her friends eyes." He's so cool!"

" Fierce!"

" Smart!"

" And handsome!"

_Huh? Does Dora-chan really look like that?_

Taking advantage of her golden opportunity, Alice twisted her arm into Dreizehn's and smiled." Dreizehn is my bodyguard!" If only you could see the anime style teardrop dripping down Dreizehn's face.

After they had said goodbye and Alice and Dreizehn came closer to Chinatown, a screetching sound started to get closer. The sound grew louder and clearer, and Dreizehn pounced on Alice to pull her out of the way." A car?" Alice said, making sure her voice still worked. " Are you okay?" Dreizehn asked." What was that? Did that car just try to hit us?" she gasped.

" Who knows."

Silence separated the two for a minute, until Alice cleared her throat." Let's go home."

" What about your plans to go to Chinatown?" Dreizehn asked, his lukewarm accent making her feel guilty.

" Not today."

_Until the criminal is caught.._  
_.. I just have to be patient._

Alice sat in front of the mirror in her bathroom, gingerly brushing her hair with light strokes. That's weird. Everything seems off. I wonder if Mrs. Kelly came in and moved things around, or did someone come in my room and..

As her hands brushed around, trying the find and place everything the right way, Alice sideswiped a bottle onto the floor. It shattered and glass flew in different directions." Oh no!" Alice cried, leaning down to pick the bottle up. Before she could, a hand grabbed her shoulder.  
"D-Dora-chan?" she gasped.

" I'm sorry for coming in against your orders..."  
" There's glass all over the floor."

" Oh, okay. I'll ask Mrs. Kelly to clean it up tomorrow."

As Alice sat on her bed, Dreizehn was getting ready to leave the room."Alright then, good night," he said quietly. Alice sat there, listening for footsteps, but decided.. she didn't want to hear them.  
" Hey, u-um. Can you just... hang around for a little bit?" she asked delicately, a shy blush crawling up her cheeks.

" Ja."

All was quiet in Alice's room. She sat on the bed while Dreizehn sat by a row of drawers.

" Hey Dreizehn, what color are your eyes?"

" Blue."

Blue is a nice color. Just like mine.

" What color is your hair?"

" Purple."

Blue eyes and purple hair. How.. curious.

" Dora-chan, you said that Dreizehn meant 13 in German, right?"

" Ja."

" Tell me about yourself."

" Myself?"

" Yeah, like when you came to America or... about your family."

Silence was the only one that spoke, until Dreizehn finally decided on an answer.

" I was sent out of my country because of a reduction in the military. I have no family."

" Then your alone too...?"

Alice crawled off the edge of her bed, coming to a stop to sit next to Dreizehn." Being all alone.. do you _ever_ feel lonely?"

" Lonely? Not really."

" Do you mind if.. if I touch your face?"

" Go ahead," he replied. She reached out and placed her palms on his face, slowly tracing out all his features.

_Nose... chin, forehead... cheeks. He really does have a fierce looking face._ His hair was long and resembled the feeling of running her hands through silk.

She was about to pull her hands back from his face, until something made her feel sick.

" Your... your ears! You're missing half your ears? Both of them... what happened?"

" They were cut when I was a child."

" Cut?"

" Yes, this is done to anyone who joins the military," he said matter-of-factly.

Alice looked horrified." Oh.. that's horrible!" she cried. She put her hands on the sides of his face, trying to hold back the steamy tears that were getting ready to fall." Oh, you poor thing. It looks so painful..."

" Alice?"

She looked up at him with a tear stained face." It must have hurt... Dreizehn."

His deep liquid eyes turned with confusion as he glanced down to her weeping frame. He had to say something. He _was_ her bodyguard, after all.

" It's in the past," he voiced, his eyes glimmering a deep navy.

He reached out and took hold of her shoulders, slowly pulling her closer to his chest. He placed his hand on her head, short stroking her hair, while the other held onto her back." It doesn't hurt any longer. Please don't be upset."

" It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm okay."

She pressed her head against his chest and for the first time ever, heard a noise so slightly off, you would have to listen hard to see if you were right. It didn't sound like the thumping of a heartbeat, but more like ticking. More like the soft ticking of a clock. Whatever it was, whether a heart or a clock, it was lulling her into a soft sleep. As she slowly fell against him, she suddenly felt so calm. She hadn't felt this way at all since her parents perished. Everything was perfect. The air was stagnant, not a breeze or wind whipped by. Silence took over and quietness filled the air.

Dreizehn carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. He sat there, watching her chest move up and down with her soft breathing. He leaned down, his hair tickling her face while his lips, as lightly as possible, brushed against hers.

" You know," he whispered," Dreizehn was just a code name back in Germany. My real name.. My real name is Julius."

He rested his head on her shoulder like any dog does when they're tired. His hand quietly slipped around her waist." You'll be safe. It's my job to protect you, and I won't fail," his accent was thicker now, a sign of promise. What Dreizehn didn't know was Alice had been awake the whole time, and now with her back turned, was smiling as sleep took her.

* * *

**Hurrhurr~ Who wouldn't take that golden opportunity? **

**Anyway, if you guys are really freaked out by the ear part, you would see that scene in the manga better than I described it. And the whole purpose of that was because back then, and sometimes today, people would cut the ears of a Doberman to give them a distinct jagged look. That's also what gave them the menacing look they have today.**

**There was a little mix up here, which is why it took so long for me to write this. Originally, it was going to be a different character, but I realized that there was a different story that suited them perfectly, much more than this one, so I had to go back and change everything~**


	3. Despair

**Wonderful Petshop of Horrors**

**So I'm back with yet another chapter. I know this series isn't very popular, but I can't resist the whole pet/master thing. And I have a thing for cannibal/love things, so again, it's irresistible :**

**So here is a chapter with one of my absolute favorites!**

* * *

**Despair**

"Hey! Is that her?" "Yeah it is. That's Alice Liddell!"

"Isn't she the rising actress in the movie Space Wars? You know, the princess?" "That's her for sure!"  
Alice strode by the gawking crowd, not minding them at all. She was lost in thought. And with a body guard at her side, she was on her way to a strange pet shop.

_Earlier~_

Alice walked in her apartment. Her claim to fame gave quite a bit of money, but she wasn't someone who lived lavishly. Going to the next room, Alice was preparing a vegetable mix for her lizard. She loved reptiles; their scales were so cool and smooth, their eyes different shapes and colors, their colors were a rainbow of diversity. Bringing in the bowl of food, Alice gasped. Her pet lizard was belly over and motionless. Alice easily accepted it though, she had owned that lizard for about 6 years. But life without a pet was no life for her, so the next day she would venture out and get one.

_Clink*_

The bell clattered against the door. Alice peered in, not wanting to disturb the animals."Ah, hello Princess, come to buy more pet food?" the Count asked from across the room. Alice left the guard outside, entering on her own."Count, don't call me that. You know it's just a stage name."  
"Sorry, it's a bit of an influence."

Alice peeked around the room."And about the pet food. I need a new pet; something exotic and strange and unusual, something no one else has." The Count nodded."Yes, I understand, but won't his Majesty be upset about another reptile?" Alice felt her heart throb. Her boyfriend had left her because of her strange addiction with scaly creatures. Alice just smiled."Oh, his Majesty has already left because of that. No worries anymore." The Count seemed sad."My apologies, but.. I do think I have something you might enjoy. It came in just the other morning. Follow me." He led her through a room draped by burgundy curtains with royal purple and gold trimmings. Opening a door, Alice and the Count stood in a dark room. It was leveled over by incense, a sweet berry scent."Does this reptile need absolute darkness?" Alice asked."No, but I certainly think you'll enjoy it." The Count pulled a rope, and all the lights came on. They were dim, but they showed a strange creature.

Alice held her breath."C-Count.. is this a joke? I'm not amused!" she cried. A man sat before her on a velvet couch. But he was no ordinary man.

He had short navy hair and a strong face. A black blindfold covered his eyes, decorated by tiny white swirls. He wore a long navy coat with a white shirt clipped by a black tie. The lining of his knuckles had navy blue scales, and from the waist down was a blanket."How dare you..J-Just when my boyfriend leaves!" The Count graced closer to the snake man."Look closer," he lifted the blanket," this is no man, but a lizard." The blanket had been hiding a long flowing serpent tail."He is supposedly a descendant of Medusa, and a Navy colored one at that. Most rare, indeed."

Alice pinched her shoulder."I'm dreaming. I know I am." The Count lifted the lizard man's hand."Once you touch him, you'll know he's real." Alice didn't want to touch in fear of it being an illusion, but she did at the same time. She wanted to feel the smooth scales that lined his knuckles. Looking closer, she noticed that the lizard-man had long navy talon-like claws, which served as nails.  
Reacing out, she stroked the scales. They were cold, but that was the feeling she loved."Tell me Count, why is he blindfolded?"

"Like I said, he is a descendant of Medusa. Descendants like that were used as assassination weapons. He is one of the children of the woman of Greek mythology, so he must stay blindfolded forever unless he feels the need to protect himself."  
"I want him! This is the pet I want!"

Alice begged for the creature, but like any animal Count sells, there are rules.

**1. Feed either fresh fruits or vegetables(or small rodents) every day.**  
**2. Do not let others see him.**  
**3. Do look at his eyes**

Alice signed, which meant she would take responsibility if one of the contract rules were broken. Quickly covering the animal with a blanket from head to tail, Alice rushed back to the car, pet in tow. She was more than excited. Riveted was probably the word. Before she could exit the door, the Count spoke."Remember, if a rule is broken I cannot assume liability, so take care." "I know, I will."

"Now that I look closer, it seems he already has a fondness of you," the Count observed, noticing the blush on the lizard man's face. Alice blushed just as quickly.  
~*~

Alice held out a piece of fruit while the lizard creature nibbled on it."You really like this fruit, don't you?" she asked. He smiled at her."But still, I don't know what to call you." Alice let him finish the rest of the fruit, and then went to sit in a chair next to her little fireplace. Though the lizard man was blindfolded, he felt the heat from the fire, and it drew him closer. So close he found himself next to Alice's chair.  
After coiling together, he glanced up at her and she glanced back."Aw, I don't want you to be blue about this. Hmm... blue?What contrasts with blue?." She snapped her fingers."I'll call you Gray!" At this name, the lizard man seemed to flick his snake tongue in response. Alice held her hand out and his cheek pressed against her palm. Oh, how she loved reptiles.

_Unlike all those other guys who flaunt because I'm a movie star, Gray doesn't care at all. He likes me just for me. He doesn't care that I'm famous. Maybe that's why I feel so attached to him already._ Alice handed Gray another piece of fruit, then fell alseep while staring into the fire. Gray stared at his master, hearing her soft snores. His tongue flicked again. He coiled around the legs of the chair and slowly joined her in sleep.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Alice jolted awake. Gray snaked off to a corner to get away from the noise, hiding behind a bush. Alice had her apartment decorated like a jungle so her reptiles would be happy, so foliage was hanging everywhere. Slinking to the door, Alice saw the face of her part-time manager. He burst into the room, only to look mad."Honestly Alice, this place is like a rainforest. It's 90% humidity, animals are everywhere and taking over.. really, wouldn't a dog or cat suffice instead?"

"So, why are you here?" Alice asked."Oh yes, next week there will be auditions for a new movie. Want to give it a shot? With all those amateurs trying out for such a minor role, you'll win for sure."

"Do you really think I could do it?" Alice asked. She hadn't auditioned for a movie in a year or two, so she lacked confidence."Alice, if you sit around and wait for a light to come around, it won't. At least try. Keep waiting like this and you'll have to sell all these animals and..."

Alice tuned out after that. She would have to... sell Gray. Looking off, she saw him peeking out behind the bush. He must have heard that last part, because he was looking worried."All right. I'll do it." "Wonderful!"

.~.

Alice held her breath. She hopped off the stage and went to the back. The audition had went smoothly, just like she hoped, but she still shivered with worry. _If I don't get this part, I can't keep Gray..._  
She shook her head. She wouldn't be negative about this. She would get the part.

She sat in a corner, watching everyone else talk about how they did. They were amatuers, because Alice had never seen any of them in any movie or play. Gripping her head tightly, she thought about Gray, and how nervous he seemed this morning.

_Alice came down the stairs, holding her script booklet firmly. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked toward the fireplace. Gray was there, his snake-like body sprawled out unevenly. Although he was blindfolded, he seemed to be gazing at the charred logs that held fire. He almost seemed sad. Was he really that attached to Alice? With her hand on the door, she called him."Gray," she said, opening the door," come here." He refused. Just stared at her, almost looking scared. Alice immediatly shut the door. Aw, he thinks I'm getting rid of him._

_She went to him, kneeling beside him. Even beneath the blindfold, Alice could see his eyes scrunching up, like someone does when they feel confused or don't understand. Alice touch his cheek with her fingers. He leaned in to her hand, feeling her soft skin. "Gray," he looked up at her," I'm not getting rid of you. I won't ever get rid of you. This audition today will tell me that for sure, so I'm going to do my best. So, wish me luck." Before she could stand, Gray's tail wrapped around her legs. He moved closer, only to encase her body in a hug. His clawed hands were careful to not cut her, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Alice easily understood what he was feeling. Abandonment. She felt the same way when her boyfriend left, but then again, if he couldn't accept her love of reptiles then he obviously wasn't the one for her. That's the way she got over him, but how could Gray get over the same feeling? The situations were completely different._

When she left home, Alice made sure Gray was smiling. It's a good thing he could, because she certainly couldn't. Her manager pulled her out of the daydreams, looking disappointed. Alice knew she didn't get the part she came for...

The door clicked. Alice closed it gently. She didn't bother looking for Gray, just went upstairs to bed. Throwing herself on the bed, Alice buried her face in a pillow. She cried. After working so hard, the part she was given was nothing compared to what she usually performed. She was disappointed. More like humiliated, embarrassed..

A scratching came from the door. Gray slithered in, looking for his master. He heard her soft cries. They only made him move faster. He scratched at her, making her look his way. Reaching up, he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Alice scooted over, and Gray found himself next to her on the bed. He coiled around her, his scaly skin cooling her heated flesh. Alice picked up her pillow and buried her face again, only to cry even more. Alice felt the pillow slip from her fingers. It was tossed on the floor. Gray leaned in close and licked at her tear stained skin. She knew enough about reptiles to know what he was doing. The salt in her tears was attracting him. His forked tongue graced over her salty cheek. Alice leaned away.

"That's enough," she started. Gray backed off, sensing the raw emotion in her voice. But he still wondered if she would get rid of all her pets.. if she'd get rid of him. Alice touched his face. She outlined his features with her finger; his chiseled cheekbones, his lips, his eyes..

"I know all that stuff about the children of Medusa, but I still wish you could take the blindfold off." Gray had a little secret about that, but he wasn't sure if now was the time to show. So he just coiled up at the foot of the bed and used a small portion of the blanket that Alice wouldn't. As she flicked the lights off, Alice thought of today's events. She wrapped up in the sheets, taking in a gulp of air."I went to the audition. I tried out but... I didn't get the main role in the movie," Gray perked up at this," but they liked my audition enough to give me a fairly long and important role, so I won't have to worry about an audition for another year or two."

Gray was happy. The happiest he'd ever been in a long time. Uncoiling himself, he snaked next to Alice and hugged her from behind. His tail dangled off the edge of the bed, covering most of her legs. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, feeling her soft skin. Reaching behind his head, Gray pulled the ribbon that tied his blindfold. It fell from his face. Pulling Alice close, Gray gazed at her and Alice held her breath as she gazed back. Had she done something wrong? Did Gray want her so much that he was willing to turn her to stone forever? Minutes ticked by, but Alice wasn't stone. She was merely mesmerized by beauty. Gray's eyes were beautiful, they were breath-taking. She wished her eyes were a hypnotic gold like his.  
"I'm not.. I'm not stone!"

Gray placed his clawed hand over her chest. It was quiet in the room, but with his hand against her chest Alice could hear her heartbeat. She realized that Gray, by taking off the cloth and touching her heart, was telling her something very important.

"You won't turn someone into stone if you love them, will you?"

He nuzzled her face with his, holding her hand tightly beneath the covers. His reptilian body circulated heat better that hers, so Alice pressed against him to keep warm. He liked that.

Alice found out that love can come from anywhere, even from a mythical beast. And Gray curled against her every night to keep her warm, a nightly duty to him. But Alice, despite her happiness over the newly found love, could only hope that she wouldn't do anything to make her pet mad, or else she would easily end up _stone-cold._

* * *

**Mwuah! Take that, headache! You suck!**

**I always find that these two are compatable in almost any situation, no matter what it is. :3**


End file.
